This invention is directed generally to a display package, and more specifically, to a container having a retractable hanger disposed for sliding movement between a retracted position and a protracted position relative to the container.
It is known to construct a merchandise display package having a hanger fixedly connected to the top wall of the container and projecting upwardly therefrom to suspend the package from a supporting hook. Typically, the package is made of transparent plastic to permit visual display of the contents therein. A disadvantage of such packages resides in the fixedly connected hanger which, because of its relatively thin construction, and has a tendency to break off when in use or when the package is subjected to rough handling during shipment. Once the hanger is broken off, the package can only be displayed lying flat on a counter. However, this invites acts of theft by individuals intent on stealing the package. It is preferred that the display package be suspended from a support hook in plain view of store personnel rather than being stacked on a counter to reduce such incidences of theft.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide containers and display packages with retractable handle or hanger members. Typical of such structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,509; 3,146,937; 3,302,917; 3,380,575; 4,347,930; 4,349,102; and 4,373,632.
Of this grouping, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,575; 4,347,930 and 4,349,102 each disclose a hanging package having a hanger which extends through an aperture in the top of the package to permit the package to be suspended from a supporting hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,575, the hanger is in the form of a display card which has an aperture for accommodating the hook. All three of these patents require that the hanger element first be positioned within the container prior to assembling the package. Further, the hangers have to be constructed with extended arms positioned at the lower portion thereof which are suitably sized relative to the openings in the top wall of the respective packages to prevent the hangers from being completly withdrawn from the respective containers when the hangers are in their retracted position. The aforesaid construction of the disclosed packages is expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble.
The present invention provides a novel and unique display package which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the heretofore known package containers. In particular, the present package may be economically and simply manufactured. Further, the hanger element may be easily assembled to the container for movement between an inserted or retracted position to prevent the hanger from being broken off when not in use, and a withdrawn or protracted position to suspend the package from a supporting hook.